wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Perform
A short story about an accidental celebrity, cover by Kiwifluff!! Characters: Candle (Protagonist) Goldie (Ex-best friend of Candle) Other random Silk and HiveWings Beetle (HiveWing assistant) ---- "CAN-DLE! CAN-DLE! YEAAAAAH!!!!" Candle could hear the cheers of the dragons outside, out in front of the massive outside stage. She took a few deep breaths. She wished she'd never become as famous as she was. She'd never had to deal with such large crowds before. She'd only needed Goldie. At that thought, her stomach turned. Their best friend, the one they cared about and had the most fun with, hated them. All because she was too afraid to tell that dragon it was Goldie who deserved to be famous for her singing. She had better singing than Candle. They both knew it. However, Candle was the one everyone was chanting for, the one waiting to perform for a cheering crowd. She was terrified. A mostly black HiveWing came up beside her and lay a talon on her shoulder. Had it been anyone else, she would have jumped, but she knew the sweet HiveWing's touch well. "Darling Candle," Beetle said with a radiant smile. "You look nervous." Candle looked at him with a small smile of their own. They didn't really know what exactly to say, so they replied, "I am. Very." Beetle smiled warmly at her, then suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. Candle gasped slightly, but then relaxed against him. "You're a great hugger," they chuckled. "And an even better friend." Beetle took at step back abruptly, and Candle almost fell. She righted herself, then narrowed her eyes at him. "What was that for?" she asked angrily, her voice much sharper than it's usual softness. "S-sorry, Candle," Beetle said, reddening. He grimaced and looked at her, silently asking a question with his eyes. "I'm ready now," she stated. She was nervous still, but she needed to get out there now. Her fans were waiting. Butterflies flapped in her stomach, but she fought them off. She signaled to the crew, who signaled to the announcer, who got the audience's attention. "And now... who you've all been waiting for..." The announcer paused for effect. "CANDLE!!!!!!!" Candle strutted onto the stage, trying their hardest to appear confident. They waved to the crowd as the stage darkened, leaving only her in a spotlight. It made her blue wingscales shine, and made her spiraling tattoos even more noticeable. She began to sing her top hit: Butterflies. It was a love song, but it wasn't for anyone in particular. It was just, most popular songs were love songs, so that's what she had gone for. "I'm sitting here alone at night," she began, to a round of cheers. "In a busy restaurant. It seems, it will always, be this waaaaay." Suddenly lights around the stage flash on, to roars from the crowd. "Then I see you walk in," they sang. "And I nearly, fall off, my chaaaaair!" "You walk over to me, and they start, fluttering 'round my heaaaaaart.... I get butterflies when I see you. I get butterflies when I speak to you. I get butterflies whenever you're arrrrouuund!" She finished up a couple minutes later, to cheers, whistles, and thunderous applause. And hours later, she finished her performance. "NOW FOR THE RAFFLE!" yelled the announcer. Beetle chose a piece of paper from at hat, unfolded it, and took a breath. "The number is 15749! I repeat, 15749! Come up and collect your prize from Candle themself!!" A dragon slowly began to walk down the rows, but Candle didn't see who it really was until they began to climb the stairs into the light. Her stomach dropped. It was Goldie. Her unforgettable golden scales moved slowly towards Candle. Once Goldie was close enough, she handed her the prize. An invite to the greatest party of all time: the Luminance Festival! Hosted by Candle and their crew. Goldie was the last dragon Candle wanted coming to the festival. It would be horribly awkward. For both of them. "Thank you!" She gushed, but Candle knew it was fake. "What an honour!!!!" Then she squealed happily and hugged Candle. They hugged her back, then Goldie did something that made Candle tense. Right into Candle's ear, Goldie hissed, "The tables will eventually turn, darling. It's only a matter of when." Then she released her with a huge smile and ran offstage. They just stood there as the cheers crashed over them like waves. What exactly did Goldie mean? What was going to happen to her? Would Goldie do something? She was scared to find out. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)